Crimson Flames
by RCL2911
Summary: Ember is just an average otaku, nothing special. She likes black butler, sleep, and the internet. But when she's at a party, a good deed goes terribly wrong and she finds herself face to face with the past. But not just any past. A Japanese animation also known as Black Butler. Romance a bit later in the story!


Prologue

"Your turn, Ember! Truth or dare?" Gabby asked me, grinning. I looked up from my iPod, realizing I hadn't payed any attention to what was going on.

"Uh... Truth!" I declared. Gabby rolled her eyes.

"You're so boring. How about... What's your favorite anime and manga?" She asked me, making me roll my eyes. The answer to that was kind of obvious.

"Easy! Black Butler for both." I told her, leaning back into my pillow, eyes glued to the screen of the little electronic device in my hand.

My name was Ember, which fit me. My hair was a fiery red, and hung in loose waves to the top of my chest. I was an average otaku, whose obsessions switched quite often. I was the freak in my school. I wrote often and was bold, not afraid to voice my true opinion.

It was Gabby's birthday, and we were celebrating it with a party. It was at my house because Gabby had a small house with two brothers, three sisters, herself, and her parents living in it. I, of course, wasn't paying any attention at the time, as I was scrolling down a fanfiction I was currently reading.

"Ember, you have to ask someone now." My other friend, Sophie, poked me.

"Don't want to.." I mumbled, not looking away from my iPod. I began bouncing impatiently as the action in the story intensified.

"Come on, otherwise we have to decide who goes next all over again!" Gabby complained, emphasizing the 'all.'

"Fine.." I groaned, sitting back up. "Hannah, truth or dare?" I asked the silent brunette sitting on the couch.

"Um... Dare." Hannah decided, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tackle hug my brother." I pointed up to the room of my video game obsessed brother. I could tell he was playing call of duty again. I always thought that video game was a little lame, but never told him.

"What? No!" Hannah refused.

"You have to, those are the rules." I smirked. "Come on, it'll only take a second!"

"As long as you don't film it!" Hannah sent a look towards my iPod. My finger was almost pressing the 'record' button. I sighed and turned off the device, tossing it onto the bed.

"Fine, let's go." I pushed myself up, and my friends following, two of them giggling in anticipation.

I walked up the narrow stairway, hand clutching the railing. I entered the hallway and walked to my brother's room. I grinned at Hannah, who sent me a dirty look as I knocked on the door.

"What?" A lazy grunt came from inside. "Ember, if it's you, go away. I don't want to be bothered."

My brother had anger issues. When he said he wanted to be alone, it was best not to send a friend in to tackle hug him.

"Aw, fine." I whined, leaving. I was disappointed, this would have been interesting to see. "What now?" I asked and turned to Gabby, Sophie, and Hannah.

"Let's go outside!" Gabby exclaimed, grinning suddenly. "It's dark now, we can find something fun to do!"

Sophie and Hannah agreed immediately, but I hesitated. The dark was not something I enjoyed very much. I got nightmares a lot and woke up screaming. Every time I did, the first thing I saw was darkness. But it was Gabby's birthday, so I gave in. "Alright.. Fine. But only if I can use a flashlight."

I went into my room and grabbed the flashlight I had on the nightstand beside my bed just in case. I stepped into my shoes and threw on a thin jacket. I turned and exited my house to where I saw all of my friends. I turned on the flashlight and a circular flash of light appeared on the ground, fading slowly to black as my eyes traveled from the light. I hurried to the three girls that were pushing each other back and forth playfully.

"What do you want to do?" I inquired, halting.

"We can play hide and seek!" Sophie suggested immediately.

"Sure, as long as I don't have to be the one who hides." I shrugged.

"Okay then!" Gabby stepped forward. She always seemed to be the leader of our group. She was fun and adventurous, and had good ideas that Hannah, Sophie, and I usually agreed to. She and I were also very close friends. "Ember and I will seek, you guys hide, okay? We'll count to fifty. Go!"

With that, Sophie and Hannah scattered.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

Gabby and I counted together to fifty. When we reached thirty-seven, I felt a strange chill crawl down my back, making me feel uneasy. I frowned, rubbing my arms for warmth. I felt like every number I counted was bringing me closer to a disaster.

"Fifty!"

I snapped my eyes open and began moving the light from place to place, searching for my two friends. I stuck close to Gabby, wanting to go back inside.

We wandered to the back yard, where I spotted Hannah trying to hide behind a thick tree.

"Found you, Hannah!" I tapped her on the head when she didn't come out.

"Awww." She stood up. "Have you found Sophie yet?" I saw a smile tugging at the ends of her mouth.

I frowned. "No. Do you know where she is?"

Hannah nodded, grinning. "Have fun trying to find her, her hiding spot is good."

"Whatever. Come on, Ember!" Gabby grabbed my wrist, looking around for Sophie.

I shone the light in various places. This was my house, it shouldn't take me that long. I went back out to the front yard where the street lights shone. It made me feel more at ease, seeing as my two other friends had headed out back again.

I swatted at a gnat that buzzed around my head. I couldn't hear Hannah or Gabby anymore. I took a deep breath, feeling the cool air chill me. I began to feel nervous. It was dark and suddenly cold out. I heard a shrill ringing in my ears and I furrowed my eyebrows together. It felt as if someone was grabbing onto my legs.

"Gabby? Hannah? Where are you guys?" I called out, trying to regulate my breathing. My heart thumped painfully in my head.

I ripped my feet from the ground and sprinted back into the yard, where Hannah and Gabby were walking around aimlessly.

I sighed in relief, attempting to calm myself. I looked up in to the cloudy sky when some movement caught my eyes. I looked to the side at a tree and directed the flashlight at it.

"Sophie? Found you!" I grinned, previous events in the back of my head now.

Sophie lifted her head and grinned. "It was cramped up here anyways." She jumped down, wincing when she landed.

Hannah, Gabby and I walked over to her. "Are you okay?" I asked Sophie, who was cradling her arm.

"Yeah, I just cut my wrist on a branch and it hurts." She showed us her wrist, which had a nasty looking scrape down the side, slowly oozing blood.

"Let's go in." Gabby said, turning to the door.

"Wait!" Sophie suddenly exclaimed, her hand going to her neck. "I think my necklace is still in the tree."

Sophie's necklace was important to her. It was given to her by her mother before she passed away. And sure enough, when I looked around, I caught a glitter in the tree.

"I'll get it." I offered, giving the flashlight to Hannah. "But shine the light so I can see."

Hannah nodded and lit up the big tree. I walked over and sucked in a breath before grabbing onto the branch and heaving myself up. The bark was tough on my hands. I pulled myself up with the guide of the flashlight. I saw Sophie's necklace and grinned. I slowly got onto the relatively thick branch. I grabbed the necklace and began to turn around, when my leg fell off of the branch.

Caught off guard, I began to slip too. My hands found a way to grab the branch without dropping the necklace. I hung in the air. "Crap.."

"Ember, pull yourself back up!" Gabby commanded, her voice holding a trace of concern.

I did so, not worried. I was on my stomach in a few seconds, only my legs still dangling.

That's when I saw it.

The spider. A huge, fat spider. Right in front of my face.

I squealed, pushing myself away before realizing what I had done. This time I couldn't get a grip again. No, this time I was done for.

I hit the ground with a thump and a sickening crunch before everything went black.

Okay, guys, this is just the prologue, so it is short. This also happens to be my first Black Butler fanfic. I know I barely mentioned anything about the anime, but that's all starting up in the next chapter.

I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters besides Ember, Gabby, Hannah, and Sophie!

Please give me your opinions on two things. One, should I have one of Ember's friends go with her, or should she be alone? Two, should this story follow the plot of Black Butler or not?

Review please!

~Ari


End file.
